Origin of Noctis Lucis Caelum
by Lunix1412
Summary: What would happen if Noctis was a world jumper like Sora in Kingdom Hearts? As he travels through the universes of Soul Eater, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Skulduggery Pleasant and finally to FF Versis XIII, he grows stronger and develops many friendships along the way.
1. The new kid in the DWMA

"Hello! What's up! How you doing? Welcome to the DMWA young man! Now as a new student you are required to undergo three examination fights against any students of your choosing. Any questions?" Lord Death asked.

"Wait, WHAT? I have to win three fights just to get into this academy? I've only had to fight once to get into my old school! The usual entry fight is one, as a rule," the hooded boy exclaimed.

"Ah yes, well with the Kishin Asura active again, we have to make sure our new recruits are strong enough to hold their own. So I truly apologize for the inconvenience, I just need to make sure you're strong enough. Otherwise I'd need to send you back to Ivalice. Oh and take these cards to your chosen competitors?" he replied, passing him three cards. All three held a golden skull symbol resembling Lord Death's mask.

"(sigh) sure, I understand. Thanks I guess," the boy replied before walking away. Lord Death began reading through the boy's entrance documents.

"That's strange, his name is veiled," the shinigami pondered. "Wait, his mother is…!"

The hooded boy continued walking through the large, white-yellow hallway. Golden candle holders littered the wall with bright orange hues of light; effortlessly and silently, while students strolled through the corridors.

'I need to choose three of these guys to fight sooner or later, so I may as well take a peek at a few soul wave lengths,' he thought, closing his eyes.

He could see a girl with anger management issues, a boy with a fear of getting less than an A++, and another boy who fought with fire and lightning. None of them interested him at the slightest. If he had to fight three meisters today, he may as well give the school a treat. It also occurred to him that his partner hadn't arrived at the school yet.

'I should probably ask some weapons to help me out for a little while. Even Vincent doesn't forget an important day like this' he thought.

Making his way through the school hall, cafeteria and infirmary, he eventually found the 'weapon training room'. As soon as his finger made contact with the doorknob, the door sprang open in the blink of an eye; knocking a woman onto her backside. The hooded boy rushed forward to help her back on her feet.

'I'm so sorry, mam. I had no idea this door did that!' he stammered.

'It's alright; I didn't watch where I was going. How nice of you to help a lady like me at a time like this! Not many boys are as chivalrous as you these days' she replied.

The boy blushed under his hood. His mom always told him that, but it felt a little more awkward hearing it from someone younger and, well, more attractive.

'Oh, by the way' the woman began, 'I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon. You're new around here aren't you? Need a hand in something?'

The boy shook her hand a little awkwardly, realizing for the first time that he'd never held a girl's hand before, either. He realized from Tsubaki's grip that she was an agile weapon. She must definitely have a powerful meister.

'Now that you mention it-' the boy began before a booming voice filled the room.

'YAHOO!' exclaimed the voice, another boy's. 'I'll be the first meister to surpass God! Don't feel too bad everyone; no one can beat me even if I fought blindfolded!'

Tsubaki let out an awkward laugh.

'That's my partner, Black Star. He's, a little overconfident at times but he's got a good personality' she said.

'Black Star,' the hooded boy thought, closing his eyes, 'Let's see the wavelength you're so proud of'.

Black Star possessed an energetic soul; wild, powerful, confident, and a hint of-

'OW!' the hooded boy yelped, crashing face first on the ground. He landed on his back and was forced to the floor. A blue haired boy started prodding the boy's hood with his fingers.

'Hey we've got a new guy! Where'd you come from? Are you here to challenge me?' Black Star asked, a little too loudly when he was screaming in the hooded boy's ears.

Tsubaki was about to try pulling Black Star off of the poor boy until a white haired guy interrupted her.

'Black Star, that's not cool. Lay off the guy for a minute. Tsubaki, you're hyperventilating, breathe slower. I don't want to bring two people to the infirmary' the white-haired boy said.

The hooded boy felt the weight on his back lessen immediately, as if the boy that almost crushed his lungs was a ghost. The white-haired boy stood in front of the hooded boy and offered to help him up. This allowed hood boy to see his saviour a bit more clearly. He had calm, blood red eyes, a smile with sharp teeth, hair spiked in an 'I don't care' fashion and a face that personified confidence. His wavelength reflected bravery, calmness, control and, black blood? Hood boy took his hand gratefully.

'Thank you sir' the boy said.

White-hair laughed, he had attitude too.

'You're not in an interview, man. The name's Soul Eater. Mind taking off your hood so we can see you?' he asked, baring his teeth.

Hood boy shifted uncomfortably.

'Um, you see I…' the boy began

'Is it acne? Don't sweat it, we won't laugh at you' Soul added. The hooded boy couldn't help but smile at Soul's insight.

'Actually, it's because of my entry exam. I just wanted to get a weapon's help without them judging my appearance. With my partner running late and all' the boy replied shyly.

'Oh!' Tsubaki chimed in, 'that's what you wanted to ask me? Of course I'd help you, if I could. You do know that our soul wavelengths will have to be compatible right?'

'Of course I do. It's just that every weapon I've used has worked out for me. Though it's pretty rare, I've got an ambidextrous soul' the boy replied.

'Is that really true?!' the trio exclaimed in unison. The hooded boy could swear he saw Tsubaki mouth 'like Stein'.

'Absolutely! Thing is, I've got to fight three times to get entry,' he replied, resulting in his new companions to drop their jaws.

'I know, I know. I was kind of annoyed too, but Lord Death said he had to make sure I'd be okay; which brings me to my next request. Since Tsubaki has agreed to help me, can I get your help too, Soul?' he asked, hopefully.

Soul contemplated it, and then raised a brow.

'You're asking us to help you, but you haven't even practiced wielding us. Wouldn't you make a fool of yourself if you didn't end up being compatible with us in the examination stadium?' Soul thoughtfully added.

'Oh don't worry about that,' the hooded boy assured them, 'just tell me what your weapon forms are, I'm a great listener. You're talking to a master of improvisation! Besides Soul, it's not cool to stress practicing, right?'

Soul laughed good naturedly at this, earning smiles from Tsubaki and Black Star.

'I think we'll get along just fine, don't you think guys?' he asked, also earning nods from the duo. 'By the way, hood guy, have you chosen your opponents yet?'

To this, he responded by passing both him and Black Star a golden skull card.

'Soul, Tsubaki, I'd like the opportunity to challenge your meisters. Are you good with that?' the hooded boy asked.

Before Soul could reply, Black Star chimed in.

'You want to fight ME?! I mean it's cool that we're friends now but even I don't hold back in fights. Just ask Soul's partner' Black Star said.

'He's right you know,' Tsubaki continued before Soul could say anything, 'You sure you want to fight my meister?'

'I only need to win two out of the three fights, but what can I say? Black Star's charisma drew me in from the start, so what better way to get to know each other than by fighting?' hood boy asked, to which Black Star's grin widened.

'Count me in hood boy! I haven't had a decent fight in the last few hours. So don't disappoint me, okay?! YAHOO!' Black Star exclaimed, and he was off.

'Black Star! Wait for me!' Tsubaki yelled, almost jumping after him before the hooded boy stopped her.

'Thanks a lot, Tsubaki. It means a lot to me' he said, holding his hand out for Tsubaki to shake.

Tsubaki took it with both hands and shook. 'Just don't feel too bad if you lose, Black Star really hates losing' she replied, before jumping after her meister.

'I've chosen to ignore that, Tsubaki. That boy though, his soul has traces of shadow magic. Could it be that his weapon has a demon form?' the hooded boy thought.

Soul couldn't help but laugh, earning him a questioning look from his hooded friend.

'Humph, he's always like that when you first meet him, but he is cool when he wants to be. The battlefield is where he really shines' Soul replied, breaking the boy's thoughts.

The hooded boy nodded. Black Star seemed like a decent guy, but he had to be careful during the fight.

'That's right. You said you had three people to fight, right? Who's lucky number three?' Soul asked.

The boy realized Soul was right; he was too occupied from making new friends that he completely forgot about his third person. He was also running out of time to make his decision.

'I, don't have someone else! What should I do? My first fight starts in an hour and I haven't even done all the orientation stuff yet!' the boy stammered.

Soul gave the boy a playful punch on the shoulder, 'don't worry about it hood boy, I know just the guy to fight. Since you just chose to fight two of the top three meisters, I'll let you fight meister number one. Is that alright with you?' Soul asked.

'You're a life saver, Soul. Here, take this,' the boy said, handing Soul his last competitor card and preparing to leave, 'See you at midday?'

Soul stopped the boy by the shoulder as he began to walk away, 'I can't get back to you if I don't have your name, now can I?' he said.

The hooded boy contemplated it for a moment; he was hoping to surprise everyone but he did feel that he owed Soul for his help.

'My name is Noctis, don't over use it Soul,' he replied, with a sigh.


	2. Ready, Get Set

Noctis finished his orientation tour as quickly as he'd hoped, raking twenty minutes of spare time in his 'would-be' room. From what his new friends had told him via door mail, Tsubaki was a multi-form assassination weapon and Soul was a scythe. Of course, he didn't need them to tell him. Apart from soul vision, he also had entity vision. That allowed him to see exactly what Tsubaki and Soul looked like as weapons. Soul was a blood red, black spotted scythe, whilst Tsubaki could transform into a chain scythe, smoke bomb, giant-shuriken and a demon sword. There was a spirit inside the demon sword that even acknowledged him, so Tsubaki successfully intrigued him. As for his third opponent, Soul said he wanted to surprise Noctis since he still hadn't shown them what he looked like. That was a secret he could use to his advantage when the time came.

To Noctis' relief, midday finally came. He was definitely nervous but he was also impatient to have adrenaline pumping through his veins. Since Black Star was saving his strength for Noctis, Tsubaki thoughtfully volunteered to be his first opponent. He met up with Soul at the A3-Gate, five minutes until the moment of truth.

'So Noctis, you want some advice on Black Star or do you want to learn the hard away' Soul asked.

'Nah, cheating wouldn't be cool. I've got a great weapon on my side, so this should be a cinch' Noctis remarked.

'Hah, seems like you've got this under the bag. Come on then, don't be late on your first day' Soul said, leading Noctis through the guillotine hall. This was where Lord Death himself oversaw the test and it was also where he greeted Noctis' arrival. The group of staff, students and weapons awaited him and Soul upon entry. Noctis had encountered all four staff members: Sid the blue skinned zombie, Lord Death, Dr Stein the most powerful DMWA graduate and Death Scythe Albarn. Despite his hospitality, the Death Scythe made him feel uneasy, so he kept his distance. The rest of the group comprised of his opponents and their weapons, he assumed. It was comforting to see Black Star and Tsubaki again, but Noctis found his attention drawn to his to the only unfamiliar person in the room.

Tsubaki was engrossed in conversation with this girl. She had emerald green eyes, a cute, gentle face and ash blonde hair tied into pig tails. A large black trench coat took the role of a cape; obscuring her yellow vest, white blouse and red plaid skirt from behind. She also wore white buckle gloves; a type that prevents blisters from constant sliding grips. No doubt about it; she was Soul's meister. There was something unsettlingly familiar, but Noctis was too impatient to fight that he didn't dwell on his curiosity.

Nobody, not even Lord Death, seemed to be paying his and Soul's arrival, so he cleared his throat to get their attention. Lord Death was apparently asleep that whole time because he straightened from his half bent position and yawned.

'Oh sorry, are you ready to take your exam, young man?' Lord Death asked, sheepishly.

'Sure am, the sooner this is over the better. Ready, Soul?' Noctis replied.

He realized that Soul was telling his meister something, causing her eyes and mouth to widen to an incredible extent. At this, Soul laughed and walked toward Noctis.

'Maka was wondering who you were and where your weapon was. When I told you I was your weapon, she thought I was abandoning her. Can you believe women?' Soul asked, rhetorically.

'Never did and I probably never will. But you know, she's kind of cute. Is she your girlfriend?' Noctis asked, causing Soul's eyes to widen in shock.

'As if I, well she's just my meister, but you know,' Soul stammered. He could've sworn that Noctis muttered: 'better get a move on, Soul'

'Anyway, Black Star's on the arena now and we're under the spotlight' Soul snapped.

Noctis overcame his initial laughter quickly; joining Black Star and Tsubaki through a portal leading to deserted field. The teachers and Maka disappeared from view; the portal was like one way glass so the others could survey the fight.

'I can see the doubt in your mind, Tsubaki. Please don't worry about me. I want to learn how to be your partner too, remember?' Noctis reminded.

At this, Tsubaki's expression relaxed somewhat and Back Star gave his signature thumbs up gesture.

'Ah yes, I almost forgot Black Star,' Lord Death's voice announced, 'by winning this battle in less than two minutes, you will receive fifty kishin souls to fuel your weapon; just for a little incentive'.

Everybody in the room's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

'YAHOO! I guess this will be fun after all, save for Noctis! Hahaha!' Black Star exclaimed.

Noctis' eyes widened for a different reason: did they know who he really was? What he was capable of? He'd hoped no one would be afraid of him anymore now that he'd moved schools for the ninth time. He definitely had to be careful of how he fought this time, but he didn't want to go easy on Black Star either.

'Soul,' Noctis said, in a voice devoid of emotion, 'scythe mode please.'

'I will roger that in one condition. Off goes your hood and coat; you'll feel better, trust me' Soul said, earning a sigh from his temporary meister.

'Oh alright' Noctis whined in exasperation.

In one smooth motion, Noctis removed his long black cloak; revealing silver spiky, orange eyes and a familiar face. Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul must've picked up on the recognition too because they stood frozen on the spot.

'Time start's NOW!' Noctis intervened before any of them could ask any questions.

He rushed at Black Star with full-force; launching Black Star high into the air with a kick to the stomach. Noctis pushed off the ground and continued to pummel Black Star in the air; succeeding in ten continuous hits before grabbing Black Star's head and slamming it into the ground.


	3. Black Star vs Noctis

Whilst Black Star picked himself off the ground, Soul and Tsubaki were still gaping at Noctis.

'Come on guys,' Noctis pleaded, 'just ignore my appearance. The fight's started so let's just see how this plays out'

'But you look so much like-' Tsubaki started.

'He's right Tsubaki, now I see why he was nervous, but you should go help Black Star-' Soul interrupted, only to be interrupted by a charging Black Star.

'That was quite a move! But can you dodge this? SPEED STAR!' Black Star screamed, rushing at Noctis at an incredible speed.

Wind rushed through Noctis as Black Star zipped past him, Noctis smiled despite himself. Super sonic speed? That hardly seems fair, but Noctis had been in the same situation before. He closed his eyes and felt the ground with his soul perception. The trick to fighting fast enemies was, NOW! He sidestepped to his left, just as enemy was about to punch him, tripping Black Star and sending him on a non-stop trip to the ground. Tsubaki gasped and rushed to Black Star's aid.

'Reflexes, sorry' Noctis offered.

'This should be interesting' Soul said, casually walking towards Noctis.

Black Star made it back onto his feet and summoned, a high bounce ball? No, Tsubaki?

'No more mister nice guy, Noctis!' Black Star screamed, slamming the orb onto the ground. Noctis was instantly surrounded by an extremely thick layer smoke.

'Smoke bomb, sweet' Noctis thought.

Black Star still stood before him, a short sword in hand. He was cautiously circling Noctis; green eyes staring straight at him.

'Green eyes?' Noctis speculated. 'Black Star has blue eyes…'

Noctis stopped his train of thought instantly, he knew Black Star's game now. Without warning, he elbowed the air behind him, catching _something_ straight in the jaw and crashing it onto the ground. It was Black Star.

'Two out of three, Black Star. Time's running out. Mess up one more time and it'll be my turn to come and play' Noctis offered, playfully, earning a smirk from the already recovered Black Star. The 'Black Star' that circled Noctis earlier transformed into Tsubaki once again.

'Hah! I was just giving you a fighting chance. Unfortunately for you, play time's over. Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!' Black Star exclaimed, much louder than Noctis was comfortable with. Instantly, two black tendrils engraved themselves into Black Star's face. Tsubaki had transformed into a black sword; crackling with devious black lightning.

'So, this is your most powerful skill; the demon sword. I'll have to end this quickly' Noctis muttered. 'Soul, it's show time'

'Really? You're tired of showing up Black Star all by yourself?' Soul said, sarcastically. 'Guess I could use a stretch'

Soul disappeared into a stream of light, which then rushed over to Noctis. An image appeared in the meister's mind: a scythe. He caught the stream of light and began twirling it with both hands. When he did so, Black Star faltered, surprised at the sudden gale storm that his foe produced. Amidst the scythe manipulation, Noctis found his perfect grip: a back hand grip where he held the blade as an arm guard.

'Colour me impressed, Soul. You're a death scythe already' Noctis said.

Black Star stared in disbelief and Soul was quiet.

'Is there a problem?' Noctis offered.

Soul took a while to suppress his awe but eventually said: 'Noctis, you handled my scythe form at the speed of sound. And your wavelength is...so quiet'

In that instant, tendrils of shadows rose from beneath Black Star; a wave of black fire circled the assassin's position. Without warning, they came straight at his opponent like a thousand deadly swords. Noctis couldn't block this without giving away his identity. It was then that he noticed that one tentacle was shaped thicker than the rest, he got an idea.

'Hey Soul, ever wondered what it's like to be a shuriken' Noctis asked.

'Why would I- WHOA!' Soul responded, interrupted when Noctis threw him straight over the incoming darkness.

Noctis ran straight at the dark onslaught and disappeared as soon as he touched the thickest tendril he could find. Black Star gasped; he missed? But how? A sharp pain struck his left rib that almost threw him off balance. It was a punch came from none other than Noctis; engulfed in an aura of shadow.

Tsubaki's upper half hovered above her weapon form, mouth agape at the gravity of Noctis' skill.

"You tried to use shadows to try and fight me? It's impressive for someone of your skill set, but I've been there and done that" Noctis remarked, casually raising his hand to catch Soul's scythe form, without even looking up. "Shame though, I imagined that you'd be tougher".

In an instant, Black Star disappeared from his ground position. A fist collided with Noctis' back, followed by an explosion that sent him flying. He flipped in mid-air and landed on his back, scythe still in hand. It wasn't over yet, Noctis realized, as a darting figure appeared in his peripheral vision. Black Star, it had to be. As soon as Noctis stood up, the figure delivered a round house kick to his jaw, five punches to the stomach and an uppercut to the chin. Noctis had to escape somehow, so when opponent threw his last punch at him, Noctis jumped over Black Star's head and used a double footed kick to propel him forward and make Black Star lose his balance.

"Noctis, are you alright?" Soul asked.

"I feel like I might pass out soon" Noctis replied

"Cut the whining. I can tell your lying" Soul suddenly said.

"What? That guy packs a punch!" Noctis said quickly, Soul was onto him.

"That's not the issue here. As a Deathscythe, I can tell how you're feeling. Your wavelength doesn't have a dent and your heart is beating like you've only been doing five star jumps throughout this whole fight!" Soul replied, still in disbelief at his own statement.

"Well, um… What are you getting at?" Noctis asked, now worried that Soul was about to make him forfeit the fight. Amazingly, Soul started to chuckle.

"Incredible. Everything that Black Star's thrown at you has felt like some kind of massage. Even that wavelength he attacked you with through his fist? That felt like a tickle to you didn't it?" Soul asked.

Noctis was speechless. Soul had him all figured out and he barely even used him for the fight!

"Well, yeah. But-" Noctis started.

"Save it, Noctis. All I want to see is you in action with a weapon. I can't wait to see what you're really made off" Soul interrupted, smugness in his voice.

Despite himself, the newcomer smiled; Soul wasn't worried about the extent of his powers at all. Then he noticed Black Star staring at him with an angry flame in his eyes.

"You're trying to take the spot light, aren't you, Noctis?" Black Star said, but it was barely audible.

Soul sighed, "I forgot, he gets angry whenever people say that he's weaker than they thought. He's definitely angry now".

"But I won't let you! This stage is for the man that will surpass God! Tsubaki! Get ready for Soul Resonance!" Black Star screamed, right on cue.

Where Black Star once was, a gushing cylinder of black erupted, like a fire hydrant gone mad.

Noctis sighed. "I really wish he didn't yell his intentions before attacking, you know, to get me thinking"

"We've got other things to worry about, he's about to use his most powerful technique!" Soul reminded him.

That snapped Noctis awake, for once. "Alright, time to keep my end of the bargain. Soul, you ready for soul resonance?"

"No sweat" Soul replied coolly.

"It's OVER!" Black Star yelled, transforming his wall of shadows into a thousand ninja swords. He sent them rocketing in Noctis' direction.

This time, without interruption from his once gawking friends, Noctis spun his Soul-scythe above his head and then into a guard position. In unison, meister and weapon both yelled: LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE! In doing so, Noctis' power flowed into Soul, making Soul gasp. He didn't contribute anything to the resonance yet, but…

Maka was agape at what just unfolded. Sure she expected Soul to be a worthy partner for the new guy, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The cute grey aired boy had dodged almost everything that Black Star could throw at him and now, in his hand was…

"Genie hunter!" Noctis exclaimed, summoning his complexly angular scythe.

Just as fast as he spun his scythe, Noctis slashed, sending a beam of blue energy that cut off the storm of swords; almost as if they'd never been there in the first place. Black Star came back into view; eyes wide and panting like a mad man. Noctis swung the wavelength infused scythe again; the shockwave was heading straight for Black Star. To Noctis' surprise, Black Star dodged at the last possible moment, causing said dodger to laugh while out of breath.

"Ha! (pant) You missed! (pant)" Black Star exclaimed, trying to recover his breath.

"Black Star look out!" Tsubaki screamed.

Black Star looked up fast enough to see Noctis in the air, two seconds away from striking him with genie hunter. With shaking arms, Black Star was able to raise the enchanted sword, enough to keep Noctis' scythe attack at bay.

"I won't. Lose" Black star muttered between gritted, straining teeth.

"Game over, but thanks for playing" Noctis said, reaching out and touching the surface of Tsubaki's blade form.

When green lightning cackled upon contact, Black Star's heart began to race. Noctis infused his wavelength into Tsubaki's blade form, stunning her and knocking it out of Black Star's hands. With one final kick to the gut, Noctis' sent an explosive wavelength through his leg; knocking Black Star into unconsciousness.

Soul transformed back into his human form and knelt beside Black Star.

"It took a lot for you to hold back in the fight, huh?" Soul asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Noctis replied, kneeling next to Tsubaki's (returned to human form) sleeping body.

"You used genie hunter like it was first instinct, you teleported while Black Star was taunting your feint slash, you knocked Tsubaki out with your soul wavelength AND you coordinated you wavelength through a kick! I've only ever seen them done with punches!" Soul exclaimed.

"So what?" Noctis pushed, trying to test the extent of Soul's observations.

"My point is, you could've ended the fight in two seconds but you were holding back for so long. You even put Tsubaki to sleep," Soul paused before saying, "You are such a softy".

At this, Noctis clenched his fist tightly and tried to hide his blushing face. He was about to argue that he wasn't soft, but ultimately decided against it.

"Come on; give Black Star a lift back to the portal thingy. I don't want to risk him waking up and thinking that the match is still on. I'll carry Tsubaki." Noctis said, finally.

"A ladies man too, eh? Whatever you say" Soul said, smirking.

Noctis sighed "Just do it and wipe that ridiculous smirk of your face. I'm just being nice to my next partner. Or do YOU want to be her knight in shining armour?"

Soul just laughed good naturedly, "Touche Noctis", hoisting Black Star onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride to the portal.

Noctis then realized that he couldn't do the same with Tsubaki; he did not, under any circumstances, want her bust to even come close to his back. He also realized that he'd never carried a girl before. Now this was definitely embarrassing, it was too late to call Soul back now since he was already half way to the doorway. He carefully slid his left arm beneath her knees, but he realized that doing so would put Tsubaki in an uncomfortable 'V' position. With no other choice, he hooked his left arm between the mid-section of her thighs, supported her back with his right and fully stood up. She was extremely light despite her femininely muscular build. Noctis had no problem catching up to Soul (who seemed to have tired while carrying Black Star), but a few things were bothering him. The first was the worry that his left arm would slip, meaning he'd have to catch her by the butt, as well as the fact that in her sleep, Tsubaki somehow snuggled her head on Noctis' neck.

"Man, this situation isn't cool at all" Noctis remarked.


End file.
